Amnesia
by MargieM
Summary: Ez egy "Mi-lenne-ha" típusú sztori, egy elsőrészhez variálom a folytatást. Asszem. Mindenki fontos szerepet játszik a sztoriban.
1. Teresa Lisbon

**Nos ez egy „Mi-lenne-ha?" típusú sztori, a dőltbetűs rész nem változik csak ami utána jön. Valószínűleg még három verzió lesz. Nem tudom. De ki tudhatja ezt előre? Meglátom. **

**Nincs senki aki elolvasta volna ezt a gyöngyszemet mielőtt feltöltöm, szóval minden hiba száztíz százalékig az enyém. De játsszuk azt hogy nem. **

_Lisbon körülnézett a helyszínen. A csapatnak ki kell adni a feladatokat! – gondolta. Elgondolkodott. Se hulla, se élő ember nem volt a hotelszobában, csak rengeteg vér, amitől annyira megrémült a spanyol szobalány hogy sikítva rohant a hallig, pedig ez a negyedik emeleten történt. Akkora felhajtást csinálva, hogy a rendőrfőnöknek Lisbon csapatát kellett a esetre állítania, mert ők eléggé „képzettek" – a riporterek szerint – hogy megoldják ezt a megbotránkoztató bűntényt. Mielőtt Lisbon mondhatott volna akármit is, valaki kiugrott egy szekrényből. A férfi kezében egy papírnehezék volt, a szálloda logójával._

_Grace hátraugrott és meglökte Chot, mindketten tehetetlenül zuhantak a padlóra, Rigsby fegyvert rántott, de későn, a férfi elgáncsolta. Lisbon háttal állt a szekrénynek, mire megpördült mindez már megtörtént. Egy másodpercig farkasszemet nézett a símaszkos férfivel, Lisbon általában gyorsan reagált, de most lefagyott. A férfi kihasználta Lisbon megdöbbenését, és leütötte. Lisbon ájultan rogyott a földre. Ebben a pillanatban lépett be Jane a szobába._

_- Miért nem hívt-_

_Megtorpant. Észrevette az előtte heverő emberhalmot, és a símaszkos alakot. Nem volt egy atléta alkat, de most úgy döntött inkább harcol. Férfiasan. És tökön rúgta a támadót. A férfi fájdalmas kiáltással esett az ágyra. Jane ezt kihasználta és a Lisbontól korábban elemelt bilincsével az ágy faragott támlájához bilincselte._

_- Mindenki jól van?_

_Csak három igent hallott. _

Lisbon még mindig a földön feküdt, mialatt a többiek lassan felálltak. Jane letérdelt hozzá.

- Van pulzusa, lélegzik, de nincs eszméletén! Valaki hívjon orvos! Gyorsan!

Grace tárcsázni kezdett, Rigsby elvezette a támadót, Cho pedig segített az ájult Lisbont felemelni az ágyra. Mikor Grace befejezte a hívást hozott egy kis vizet, hátha fel tudják locsolni. Nem jött be. Grace szeretheti a kosztümös filmeket, ha minden ilyesmit orvosi módszernek tart… Három perccel később megérkeztek a mentők, mivel a legközelebbi kórház mindössze két sarokra volt a hoteltől. Gyorsan bevitték az ájult lányt. Jane velük tartott a mentőben, Grace és Cho kocsival követték őket.

Félórával később még mindketten a sürgősségi váróban szobroztak, amikor Jane előkerült. Grace már kisírta a szemét, de Cho arcán semmilyen érzelem nem látszott. Pont mint általában. Jane viszont vigyorgott.

- Mi van vele?

- Nos, még mindig eszméletlen, de az orvosok szerint nemsokára rendbe jön, azt mondták hogy már egyszer magához tért, de küzdött, ezért leszedálták. Elvileg egy-két óra és újra felébred. Szerencsére a támadónk nem egy Vasember…

- Bemehetünk hozzá?

- Azt mondták hogy átviszik valami nyugisabb helyre, és hogy ott majd meglátogathatjuk. Mi van Rigsbyvel?

- Tíz perce hívott, bevitte a pasast, és most hallgatja ki. Lisbonról is kérdezett, azt mondtam neki hogy hívom ha tudunk valamit. – mondta Cho

- Szerintem hívd fel most, és mondd neki hogy az a kihallgatási technika mindig bejön ha azt mondod hogy „Most már hatósági személy meggyilkolásával is vádoljuk" de Lisbon szerencsére jól van.

- Meglesz.

- Addig mi Graccel elmegyünk meglátogatni a mi kis hősünket. Azt mondták a 419-es szoba.

- Rendben. Tíz perc és megyek utánatok.

Jane és Grace elindult felfelé. A szobában egy fiatal nő feküdt még, aki nem rég ébredt fel a kómából, de még bent tartják. Lisbon a túlsó ágyon feküdt mozdulatlanul. Fején nagy kötés volt, és infúziót kapott. Életjeleit legalább három különféle gép figyelte, de nem volt lélegezető gépen, ami nagyon jó jel. Még jobb lenne ha a szemei nyitva lennének…

- A családja? – kérdezte a fiatal lány

- Nem, a munkatársai vagyunk. Nem nagyon van szegénynek családja. – válaszolt Grace

- A bátyjainak szóltál? – kérdezte Jane Grace-t

- Nem, istenem! De hülye vagyok! Mindjárt hívom a Jimmyt, Lisbon azt mondta ha valami történne vele, akkor neki szóljak, ő majd szól az öcséinek… nem tudom hol lehet a telefonszáma… meg kell keresnem… - Grace kiviharzott

- Szerencsés hogy ilyen emberekkel dolgozhat. Jessie vagyok.

- Patrick. Magával mi történt?

- Nos tizenkilenc éves koromban volt egy autóbalesetem, és azóta kómában feküdtem. Két évig… furcsa… nem emlékszem semmire az elmúlt két évből… de legalább már ihatok alkoholt. – mosolyodott el

- Nos, akkor sok szerencsét az élethez Jessie!

Ekkor egy idősebb, ötvenév körüli férfi lépett be.

- Jessica!

- Apa!

- El sem hiszem hogy hazajöhetsz!

- Pedig igaz. Menjünk! Viszlát Patrick.

Jane leült az ágy mellé. Várt. Tizenöt perccel később valami megváltozott. A gépek más ritmusban kezdtek csipogni. Lisbon lassan kinyitotta a szemét. Meglátta Jane-t.

- Jó reggelt napsugár. – rossz belépő… nagyon rossz

Lisbon felült és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.

- Neked is Brad!

Jane meglepetten nézett. Ritkán tükröződtek igazi érzelmek az arcán, de ez most egy ilyen pillanat volt.

- Brad?

- Igen. Ez a neved.

- És mi a te neved? Honnan ismerjük egymást, és egyáltalán mire emlékszel?

- A nevem Katie, te a vőlegényem vagy, egy kávézóban találkoztunk, jövőre lesz az esküvőnk, van egy kutyánk, Happy…

- Ööö… nem.

Lisbonnak elkerekedett a szeme.

- Miért, mi a valóság?

- Nos, a neved Teresa Lisbon, a főnököm vagy, egy bűnügyi helyszínen találkoztunk és nincs kutyád.

- Biztos?

- Igen.

- És mit kerestem én egy bűnügyi helyszínen?

- Nyomozó vagy.

- Nyomozó… - lassan, vontatottan ejtette ki

- Igen Lisbon, nyomozó.

Lisbon megrándult amikor rájött hogy a férfi nem a keresztnevén szólítja.

- Ez… kínos.

- Az.

- És mit tud még rólam?

- Nos… van három öcséd, a szüleid nem élnek, utolsó kapcsolatod Walter Mashburn milliárdossal volt, egy egyéjszakás-kaland…

- Én az egyéjszakás-kalandjaim is elszoktam mesélni másoknak? Vagy csak magának Patrick?

- Nem, nem szokta. Csak kitaláltam.

Ekkor lépett be Grace és Cho.

- Istenem Lisbon! Magadhoz tértél?

Grace az utolsó pár lépést futva tette meg, nagyon örült hogy Lisbont végre eszméletén találta. Cho arca, mint mindig, most is érzelemmentes volt. Bár mintha a szája sarkában bujkált volna egy kis mosoly… vagy rosszul láttam volna?

Lisbon csak bámult a két, számára ismeretlen alakra.

Grace meglepődött. Cho pedig… nos ő Cho…

- Nem tudja kik vagytok. Rám is azt hitte hogy a vőlegénye vagyok.

- Sajnálom.

Grace szó nélkül elindult az orvosért. Mikor megérkezett Jane kérdőre vonta.

- Hogy-hogy azt hiszi hogy valaki teljesen más? Azt megérteném ha nem emlékezne semmire, de hogy azt képzeli hogy ő Katie a virágkötő…

- Tudja a gyógyszernek amit kapott ez is mellékhatása, de csak olyan egy az egymillióhoz az esélye hogy ez történjen… Ha valami olyan helyre viszik ahol sokat járt talán visszajönnek az emlékek…

- És ha nem?

- Nos, akkor Katieként éli le az életét…

Jane nem jutott szóhoz. Elindult vissza a kórterembe, amikor az orvos utána szólt:

- Ja és egy pár napig ne hagyják egyedül a kishölgyet, lehet hogy el fog ájulni, nem lenne jó ha egyedül tenné…

Jane visszatért Lisbon szobájába. Addigra Grace felvázolta Lisbonnak a körülbelüli életképét. Jane elmondta amit az orvostól megtudott. Végül megegyeztek hogy Jane vele marad aznap este és majd másnap váltanak Gracre. Már amúgy is délután négy volt, szóval Jane úgy döntött hogy a központot másnap mutatja csak meg Lisbonnak. Addig hadd pihenjen. Jane autójával mentek a lány lakásához. Útközben beszélgettek.

- Na és mondja csak, mi tényleg soha nem… tudja…

- Nem mi soha nem.

- Kár.

- Hogy mi?

Jane tökéletesen értette mit mondott a lány, de újra hallani akarta.

- Nem számít.

- Na és nem is akarta?

Nem volt jó hatással a Lisbon erkölcsére… nem baj, engem nem zavar…

- Én?

- Maga. Én nem ellenkezek… bár lehet hogy ezelőtt elleneztem volna… nem tudom. De jobb is így.

Közben megérkeztek az apartmanházhoz ahol Lisbon lakott. Jane megnézte a postaládán a lakásszámot. Elindultak, mint Lisbon később megtudta, a második emeletre. Lisbon – mindössze tizenöt perc alatt – megtalálta a táskájában a lakáskulcsot. Közben azon gondolkodott hogy vajon milyen helyen lakik. Mikor beértek körül nézett. Egy kis folyosó után a nappali jött, balra fél fallal leválasztva egy kis konyha, jobbra egy visszafelé kanyarodó folyosó, arról három ajtó nyílik, két háló és egy fürdőszoba. A konyha közönséges volt, a hűtő üres. Az egyik hálószoba szinte teljesen üres volt, és megállt a bútorokon a por, a másik szépen berendezett kényelmes és otthonos volt. A fürdőszobában nagy, lábas kád állt, zuhanyzó nem volt. A nappali közepén kanapé, két fotel a két végénél, és a nappali ablakból közepes panoráma nyílt a város egy kisebb részére. _Nem is rossz_ – gondolta magában Lisbon.

- Nos mivel a hűtőd az üres, el kéne menni a boltba…

- Nem akarok.

- Jó akkor elmegyek én. Megleszel?

- Igen Papa.

- Mi legyen a vacsora?

- BigMac?

- Tényleg? Én főzök is…

Lisbon elgondolkodott.

- Akkor a BigMac az utolsó szavad?

- Nem, legyen mondjuk… lasange!

- Lasange?

- Igen.

- Jól van. Egy félóra és itt vagyok.

Amikor Jane elment Lisbon bement a szobájába hogy jobban megvizsgálja a személyes tárgyait, ruháit.

Odament az éjjeliszekrényéhez, és belenézett a fiókba. Az egyik oldalon semmit sem talált, de másik oldal érdekesnek bizonyult. Egy romantikus regény - vagy valami ami ezen a néven honosodott meg kis hazánkban – valami ami formája kísértetiesen emlékeztet egy húsz centis Szűz Mária szoborra, de a hasonlóságok ezen a ponton véget érnek, és egy pár fotó róla és néhány kisebb fiúról. _Biztos ők az öcséim akikről Grace beszélt_ - gondolta magában Lisbon.

Oda ment a ruhásszekrényéhez. Kinyitotta. Remélte hogy nem csak olyan „férfi" ruhák lesznek benne mint amilyeneket viselt. Volt ugyan némi „női" ruha de a legtöbb eléggé ízléstelen volt. Holnap el kell mennem vásárolni valami hordhatót. Már épp visszacsukta volna a szekrényt amikor meglátott valamit. Kihúzta az anyagdarabot ami megragadta a figyelmét. Egy régi mez volt az. A Lisbon név volt ráírva. Hirtelen megrohanták az emléke. A hideg a bőrén, a szolgálati fegyvere súlya, alig egy évvel korábban. Közben kopogást hallott. Odament. Jane volt az, nem vitt kulcsot. Lisbon gyorsan kinyitotta az ajtót.

- Jane emlékszem!

Gyorsan, szorosan megölelte. Jane nagyon meglepődött. De boldog is volt. Határtalanul.

Vége/TBC – neked hogy tetszik?

**Mivel a sztori multichapter (hú, nem hittem volna hogy valaha ilyet írok) lusta voltam megírni a többi fejezetet előre. De meg fogom írni őket. Előre is bocs, ha közben elgurul a tablettám, és valami nem ideillőt sikerül írnom. **

**És ha egy nagyon-nagyon boldog szerzőt akarsz, aki gyorsan ír új fejezeteket, akkor hagy kommentet!**


	2. Grace Van Pelt

**Nos ez egy olyan fanfiction ami „Mi-lenne-ha?" alapon működik. Mi van ha egy helyszínen kint van az egész csapat, és egy bűnöző elbújt? Mi van ha kiugrik a rejtekhelyéről, és mi van ha leüt valakit? A fejezetek a dőlt betűs rész után külön-külön sztorik, a dőlt betűs rész után nem függnek össze. Többnyire.**

**Creeper!**

_Lisbon körülnézett a helyszínen. A csapatnak ki kell adni a feladatokat! Elgondolkodott. Se hulla, se élő ember nem volt a hotelszobában, csak rengeteg vér, amitől annyira megrémült a spanyol szobalány hogy sikítva rohant a hallig, pedig ez a negyedik emeleten történt. Akkora felhajtást csinálva, hogy a rendőrfőnöknek Lisbon csapatát kellett a esetre állítania, mert ők eléggé „képzettek" – a riporterek szerint – hogy megoldják ezt a megbotránkoztató bűntényt. Mielőtt Lisbon mondhatott volna akármit is, valaki kiugrott egy szekrényből. A férfi kezében egy papírnehezék volt, a szálloda logójával._

_Grace hátraugrott és meglökte Chot, mindketten tehetetlenül zuhantak a padlóra, Rigsby fegyvert rántott, de későn, a férfi elgáncsolta. Lisbon háttal állt a szekrénynek, mire megpördült mindez már megtörtént. Egy másodpercig farkasszemet nézett a símaszkos férfivel, Lisbon általában gyorsan reagált, de most lefagyott. A férfi kihasználta Lisbon megdöbbenését, és leütötte. Lisbon ájultan rogyott a földre. Ebben a pillanatban lépett be Jane._

_- Miért nem hívt-_

_Megtorpant. Észrevette az előtte heverő emberhalmot, és a símaszkos alakot. Nem volt egy atléta alkat, de most úgy döntött inkább harcol. Férfiasan. És tökön rúgta a támadót. A férfi fájdalmas kiáltással esett az ágyra. Jane ezt kihasználta és a Lisbontól elemelt bilincsével az ágy faragott támlájához bilincselte._

_- Mindenki jól van?_

_Két igent hallott. _

Cho és Rigsby felálltak. Lisbon ájultan hevert, alig két méternyire a szintén eszméletlen Gracetől. Ahhoz képest hogy a támadó nem tudott elmenekülni ez egy egész jó kör volt… neki, és az ügyésznek. Jane gyorsan tárcsázta a mentőket, mialatt Rigsby és Cho a sérültekkel volt elfoglalva. Tíz perccel később megjött a mentő. Lisbont és Gracet pillanatok alatt hordágyakra rakták, és elindultak velük. Jane, Rigsby és Cho szinte a mentősökhöz ragadva követte őket. A még mindig az ágyhoz bilincselt férfi még utánuk kiáltott:

- Engem most itt hagynak?

Jane széles vigyorral válaszolt:

- Ne félj, még látjuk egymást.

De a színpadias mosoly mögött aggodalom bujkált. A három férfi a mentő keréknyomában haladt a szolgálati autóval, de egy helyen elvesztették szem elől. Mire beértek a kórházba már mindannyian nagyon aggódtak – bár ezt soha, senkinek nem vallanák be. Jane rögtön a nővérpulthoz ment és legangyalibb mosolyával megtudta merre keresse az orvost.

A megadott orvos tovább küldte, majd a második egy harmadik helyre irányította és onnan visszaküldték a nővérpulthoz, hiába is, működik az egészségügy… Végül a nővérpultnál megadtak egy szobaszámot, a tízedik udvarias kérésre. Jane és Rigsby rögtön odaindultak, amíg Cho visszament a kedves, símaszkos, úrhoz. Amikor bementek a szobába valami megnyugtatót láttak.

Lisbon az egyik ágyon ült, fejéhez jeget szorítva, látszott az arcán hogy fáj még az ütés helye, de ezen kívül jól volt.

- Fáj?

Okos kérdés Rigsby, nem, nem fáj neki, csak szereti a hideget a bal fülére, mert vicces érzés!

- Csak mint a halál.

Jó jel, humoránál van.

- Tudod hol van Grace?

- Nem tudom. Én itt ébredtem, nem láttam mióta leütöttek.

Jane ott maradt Lisbonnal, Rigsby pedig újabb felfedező túrára indult. Nővérpult, első orvos, recepció, első nővér, második orvos, második nővér, újra recepció, harmadik orvos. Még mindig működik… Nem gond, a harmadik orvos adott neki egy szobaszámot, ami, mit ad isten, a Lisbonéval szomszédos volt. De Rigsby túlságosan aggódott hogy érdekelje ez a különös véletlen. Elindult a szobába. Útközben legalább négy nővérke megkérdezte tőle hogy kihez megy, hányas szobába, de nem adta fel. Végül eljutott a 187-es szobába. Grace csukott szemmel feküdt. Valószínűleg azért mert eszméletlen volt, bár ez nem teljesen biztos.

- Grace!

Ekkor egy orvos lépett be. Pont mikor kéne… Nem furcsa ez egy kicsit? Tegyünk úgy hogy nem.

- Hozzátartozó?

- Én… vagyok az… ő – _ex_ – barátja.

- A kisasszony nincs valami jól…

- Komolyan?

- Igen, minden jel arra mutat hogy sokára fog magához térni, ha egyáltalán magához tér…

Rigsbyt mellbe vágták az orvos szavai. Nem tudta feldolgozni hogy Grace, az ő Grace-e, ezután nem lesz mindennap mellette, nem fog kedvesen mosolyogni rá. Lerogyott a Grace ágya melletti székre. Minden lelkierejét össze kellett gyűjtenie hogy nem kezdjen el sírni. Legszívesebben az egész napot meg nem történté tette volna, de erre nem volt képes. Bár már jó ideje távolról csodálta csak a lányt, de szíve mélyén remélte hogy lehet még valami köztük… Újra. De most érezte hogy az egész világa összeomlik egy pillanat alatt.

Ekkor egy újabb orvos lépett be. Majd mögötte két ápoló. Rigsby meglepődött.

- Ó, Raymond! Már mindenhol kerestük! – itt hátrafordult – Fiuk, ő az. – visszafordult az első orvoshoz – Tudja hogy most van gyógyszerosztás?

Rigsby lemerevedett, figyelte az előtte kibontakozó, érdekesnek tűnő párbeszédet.

- Nekem nem kell gyógyszer! Én nem vagyok gyagyás! – Raymondot elfogta a harag

- Nem, Raymond, magának nem kell. De szükségünk lenne a segítségére, hogy az ápoltaknak kiosszuk, tudja hogy a kis Marie csak magától fogadja el a szert…

Raymond elgondolkodott. A lélegzetvisszafolytott csendben Rigsby szinte hallotta ahogy kattognak a fogaskerekek a férfi fejében. Ha a férfit téveszmék gyötrik, akkor a két ápolóval fog menni, mivel egy téveszmés fontosnak tartja magát, tehát nem hagyja a „betegeket" önmaga miatt szenvedni. És ha téveszmés abban az esetben annak az esélye hogy ráhibázott Grace állapotára eléggé kicsi… Remélhetőleg.

A férfi végül bólintott és az ápolókkal tartott. Az orvos odalépett Rigsbyhez.

- Miss – itt a kartonra pillantott - Van Pelt rokona?

- Igen, a vőlegénye vagyok – ha hazudsz, hazudj nagyot!

- Nos, Miss Van Pelt nagyon kitartó. Úgy gondoljuk – vigyázz, fenséges többes! – hogy magához fog térni egy-két napon belül.

Nyitva lebegett a kérdés, mi van ha nem tér magához, de Rigsby nem merte kimondani, inkább másra terelte a témát.

- Ki volt az előző férfi? – eleget megtudott a beszélgetésből hogy ne az „orvos" szót használja

- Raymond? Nos, őt az elmeosztályon kezeljük. Súlyos téveszméktől szenved, azt képzeli orvos. Mi megpróbáljuk kordában tartani, de nincs elég emberünk ahhoz hogy a nap huszonnégy órájában vigyázzunk rá, és néha bizony előfordul hogy kiszökik… és akkor ehhez hasonlóan…

- Gyógyít. – fejezte be a mondatot Rigsby

- Pontosan. – az orvos kifelé indult – nyugodjon meg, a barátnője rendben lesz.

Rigsby az ágy mellett ült. A többiek is befutottak egy félórával később. Lisbon már nevetett is Jane bugyuta viccein, ami nagyon jó jel, miatta már nem kell aggódni, de mi lesz Grace-el?

Egy óráig maradtak, figyelték ahogy Grace aludt… aztán Rigsby egyedül maradt. Valahonnan szerzett egy könyvet, és elkezdte olvasni, hangosan. Valahol azt hallotta ez segít a kómás betegeknél. Hát most reménykedett. Alig aludt valamit az éjszaka, és másnap enni sem ment el. Ha Lisbon nem néz be, talán egész nap nem eszik egy falatot se. De istennek – meg egy kedves, nagylelkű és jószívű fanfiction írónak – hála Lisbon benézett és még szendvicset is vitt magával.

Harmadnap Rigsbyt délelőtt elnyomta az álom. Arra ébredt hogy valaki megérintette az arcát.

- Én… ne- Grace?

És tényleg Grace volt.

- Wayne. Mi történt?

- Egy helyszínen elbújt gyanúsított... Leütött… és azóta vegetálsz…

Grace látta a férfi arcán a többnapos borostát.

- Mikor történt ez?

- Három napja.

- És mióta ülsz az ágyamnál?

Rigsby nagyot nyelt. Nem akarta bevallani hogy az incidens óta az ágy mellett virrasztott.

- Három napja.

Grace elmosolyodott.

- Tudod, eddig egyik előző fiúm sem tett értem ilyesmit…

Fiúm? Azt mondta FIÚM? Nem, biztos tévedtem… játsszuk vissza!

-… Előző fiúm… –… A fiúm… – FIÚM…

Talán mégis azt mondta volna?

-… és ezért, ha majd végre kiengednek, valami nagy jutalom jár… - kacsintott a lány

Rigsby megdöbbent. Nem számított erre. És tudta hogy ez egy nagyon nem optimális felállás. De olyan csábító volt… Csak érte kellett nyúlnia… Nem teheti ezt vele! Vagy igen? El kell mondania az igazat!

- Grace…

- Igen?

- Nos… az van hogy… tudod te hogy most ki a mi főnökünk?

- Persze. Minelli.

Ez nem jó… nagyon nem jó…

- És milyen évet írunk?

- Kétezer-kilenc novembere van…

Rigsby nagyot nyelt. Grace észrevette.

- Miért, nem kétezer-kilenc van?

- Nem... – nyögte ki végül a férfi

- Akkor…

- Kétezer-tíz.

Grace végigpörgette a beszélgetésüket. Aztán bevillant neki valami.

- Mi van Minellivel?

- Nyugdíjba ment…

- Miután?

- Miután megölték Bosco-t és a csapatát.

Grace megdöbbent. Nem hitte hogy ez a valóság, remélte hogy az egész egy szörnyű álom, másnap felkel, bemegy dolgozni és rájön hogy az egész csak egy szörnyű álom volt, Bosco és a csapata is a régi, de a szíve mélyén tudta hogy ez nem fog megtörténni.

- És, mi ugye együtt vagyunk még?

Rigsby nagyot nyelt.

- Nem.

Grace arca nagyon csalódott volt.

- Valami jó hír is van, ugye?

Rigsby nem merte azt mondani jó hír gyanánt hogy ő nem áll egy újabb kapcsolat útjába. Pedig más pozitívuma nem nagyon volt a helyzetnek. Végül úgy döntött hogy nem sokat veszíthet, szóval belekezdett.

- Hát… én nem állok egy újabb kapcsolat útjába…

Grace kinyitotta a száját hogy szóljon, de aztán szó nélkül becsukta. Majd megismételte a megerőltető műveletet. Mikor végül befejezte a ponty-utánzást ennyit mondott:

- Nézd Wa-

Ekkor lépett be a vizitelő orvos.

- Ébren vagyunk, ébren vagyunk? Hogy-hogy a kedves vőlegénye nem szólt még senkinek? – kezdte szemrehányóan

Gracenek persze több se kellett hogy össze zavarodjon, az előbb még kiderül hogy szakítottak, most meg a vőlegénye?

- Mondanom kellett valamit… - kezdte Rigsby bocsánatkérően

- Jól van, kifáradna kérem, amíg mi ellenőrizzük az életjeleket?

- Persze.

Rigsby kiment. Közben azon gondolkodott hogy milyen hatással lesz ez a kapcsolatukra. Az életére. Végül úgy döntött felhívja Lisbont. Lisbon meglepődött. Végül azt találta mondani hogy Rigsby kap egy-két szabadnapot hogy Gracenek segítsen. Rigsby kapva kapott az alkalmon.

Mikor visszament a szobába az orvos már befejezte Grace beható vizsgálatát.

- Hát a menyasszonya nagyon szerencsés lány! Azon kívül hogy egy aprócska kis amnéziája van minden teljesen rendben van vele.

- Hogy mondhatja azt hogy „aprócska amnézia"?

- Nos vannak akik semmire nem emlékeznek és olyanok is akiknek az utolsó emlékük az ABBA feloszlása. Ahhoz képest ez a körülbelüli egy év semmi. Arra kérném hogy egy pár napig ne hagyja a kisasszonyt egyedül, mert a fejtraumák eléggé kiszámíthatatlanok… és nem szeretnénk ugye ha valami komolyabb baja esne…

Rigsby bólintott. Mikor félrehúzta a függönyt Grace éppen öltözött. De nem zavartatta magát. Rigsby viszont igazi úriember, inkább elfordult. Mikor Grace kijött a függöny mögül Rigsby épp elgondolkodva ült.

- Mehetünk? Úgy értem hazaviszel?

- Persze.

A kocsiút szótlanul telt. Grace szerencsére még mindig ugyanott lakott. Mikor beértek a lakásba Grace körülnézett.

- Furcsa… mintha nem otthon lennék… olyan más most itt…

Rigsby bölcsen nem szólt.

Grace lehuppant a fotelbe.

- Akkor beszéljünk… - kezdte a lány

- Jó.

- Szóval mesélj! Mi történt velünk? Úgy értem, az én utolsó emlékeim szerint boldogan élünk, míg meg nem halunk…

Ilyenkor egy jó rajongó/író emlékszik hogy hogy mentek szét… Ciki, de én nem. Annyi biztos hogy szegény Rigsbynek nem ez volt a szíve vágya, szóval most jöjjön az a verzió amit halvány emlékeim szerint rekonstruáltam…

- Azt mondtad hogy ez a kapcsolat nem működhet…

- Ezt mondtam?

- Igen.

- És te egyetértettél vele?

- Nem nagyon…

- Van egy jó hírem. Úgy néz ki valami megváltozott a fejemben, mivelhogy egyáltalán nem így gondolom… most már…

Rigsby csak ült és maga elé bámult. Aztán felnézett és a legártatlanabb arcával ennyit kérdezett:

- Akkor csókolózhatunk is?

Grace nevetett.

- Igen, sőt jó lenne ha csinálnánk is… és… amit a jutalomról mondtam még áll…

És csókolóztak.

TBC

**Elnézést hogy nem tudom a szakítás körülményeit, és hogy lusta voltam megkeresni. Következő fejezet készül, review = plusz sebesség, ezt sose feledd! Minden komment gyorsabbá tesz. **


	3. Wayne Rigsby

**Nos ilyenkor még ébren sem szoktam lenni, nem hogy fanfiction-t feltölteni, de ez egy különleges nap… Szóval itt a következő fejezet.**

**Úgy terveztem hogy a dőltbetűs rész minden fejezet elején ugyanaz lesz, de nem volt szívem minden egyes fejezetben leütni Lisbont, és Jane-nek hagyni a munka oroszlánrészét. Szóval most Lisbon fog karatézni, és Jane nézi a műsort. Asszem…**

_Lisbon körülnézett a helyszínen. A csapatnak ki kell adni a feladatokat! – Elgondolkodott. Se hulla, se élő ember nem volt a hotelszobában, csak rengeteg vér, amitől annyira megrémült a spanyol szobalány, hogy sikítva rohant a hallig, pedig ez a negyedik emeleten történt. Akkora felhajtást csinálva, hogy a rendőrfőnöknek Lisbon csapatát kellett a esetre állítania, mert ők eléggé „képzettek" – a riporterek szerint – hogy megoldják ezt a megbotránkoztató bűntényt._

_Mielőtt Lisbon mondhatott volna akármit is, valaki kiugrott egy szekrényből. A férfi – mert az volt – kezében egy papírnehezék volt, a szálloda logójával._

_Grace hátraugrott és meglökte Chot, mindketten tehetetlenül zuhantak a padlóra, Rigsby fegyvert rántott, de későn, a férfi elgáncsolta. Lisbon háttal állt a szekrénynek, mire megpördült mindez már megtörtént. Egy másodpercig farkasszemet nézett a símaszkos férfivel, Lisbon általában gyorsan reagált, mint most is._

_Kihasználta a férfi pillanatnyi megdöbbenését, és megrúgta. Nem is akárhol. Igen, pontosan ott! Hogy találtad ki? Mindegy. A férfi a fájdalomtól hátratántorodott, egyenesen a nyitva hagyott szekrénybe. Lisbon előkapta a bilincsét, becsapta a szekrényajtókat, és összebilincselte a két ajtószárnyat._

_Ebben a pillanatban lépett be Jane._

_- Miért nem hívt-_

_Szemét körbe-körbe jártatta a szoba három fő látványosságán: az emberhalmot alkotó Chon, Grace-en és Rigsbyn, a megbilincselve ordibáló Narnia-portálon és a diadalittasan vigyorgó Teresa Lisbonon._

_- Mindenki jól van? _

_Csak két igent hallott. _

Cho és Grace lassan feltápászkodtak, de Rigsby a földön maradt. Grace gyorsan mellé térdelt, amikor rájött hogy Rigsby nincs eszméletén.

- Van pulzusa!

Három telefon egyszerre nyílt ki és tárcsázta a mentőket. Jane volt a leggyorsabb, - plusz egy pont - Lisbon és Cho csak a „Már megkaptuk a hívást, úton van a mentő" kezdetű klasszikussal lett gazdagabb. Majd legközelebb fiuk. A mentő nagyon lassan érkezett csak meg, nem is csoda, a délutáni csúcs közepén történt ez az egész incidens. A mentősök elvitték Rigsbyt, Jane utánuk ment Grace-el, mivel a lány nem igazán volt alkalmas állapotban arra hogy egyedül induljon a mentő után és Lisbon és Cho bevitték a központba a szekrénylakót.

A kórházban Jane magára hagyta Grace-t, mivel a lány már egyedül is boldogult és ő ott akart lenni a támadó kihallgatásán.

Grace nekiindult hogy megkeresse Rigsbyt. Mikor odament a nővérpulthoz egy régi ismerőssel találkozott.

- Haley?

- Igen? Grace te vagy az? Istenem, szörnyen nézel ki…

Haley Grace középiskola osztálytársa és barátnője volt.

- A vőlegényem… Wayne…

Haley egy pillanat alatt a számítógépnél termett.

- Wayne?

- Rigsby.

Gyorsan kikereste a megfelelő orvos nevét és a szobaszámot. Odaadta Grace-nek és a lelkére kötötte, hogy akármi történik is, ő mellette lesz. Grace ezt rossz előjelnek könyvelte el. De azért sietve elindult a megadott szoba felé. Mikor odaért egy orvos épp kifelé jött.

- Bocsánat…

- Igen kisasszony?

- Maga a kezelőorvosa?

- Mármint ennek a szegény fickónak?

- Igen…

- Én vagyok. Tehetek valamit magáért?

- Megmondaná milyen a vőlegényem állapota?

- Nos a vőlegénye súlyos sérüléseket szenvedett, de az állapota nem válságos. Azt mondanám hogy ha felébred pár napon belül akkor nagyon nagy az esélye a szövődménymentes felépülésre…

- És… és ha nem ébred fel?

- Hölgyem, nem kell mindjárt a legrosszabbra gondolni…

Grace bólintott. _Nem kell mindjárt a legrosszabbra gondolni… Wayne rendben lesz, csak pár nap kérdése…_ - Grace próbálta elhinni azt a két mondatott amit magában ismételgetett, akárcsak egy mantrát.

Amikor az orvos udvariasan elnézést kért és elment, Grace bement a szobába.

Ott feküdt az ágyon, feje be volt kötve, olyannyira hogy az arca nem is látszott, lélegeztető gépre kapcsolva, millió sípoló gép figyelte az életjeleit.

- Istenem, Wayne… miért történt ez veled?

Ekkor kissé odébb fordult, és észrevett valamit. A szomszéd ágyon ott ült az ágyon Rigsby, fejéhez jeget szorítva.

- Halihó! – kiáltott a férfi vidáman

Grace megkönnyebbült. Rigsby jól van, eszméletén van, és ahogy ebből a köszönésből hallatszott még jó is a kedve. Grace odament és megcsókolta. Rigsby visszacsókolt. Egy perccel később elszakadtak, egyikük sem kapott már levegőt.

- Ismerem magát?

Grace megmerevedett. _Ismerem magát? Biztos rosszul hallottam…_

- Hogy?

- Ismerem magát?

Nem Grace, nem rosszul hallottad.

- Igen… a barátnőd vagyok, _Kevin. _

- Öhm…

Nem tűnt fel neki a rossz név? Ez nem jó ómen…

- Grace vagyok… Grace Van Pelt…

Rigsbynek semmit nem mondott a név.

- Tudod hogy egyáltalán hogy hívnak?

- Kevinnek?

Grace legszívesebben elsírta volna magát. Rigsbynek semmi baja… az amnézián kívül…

- Nem… a te neved… Wayne… Wayne Rigsby… és az én nevem… Grace… nem emlékszel?

- Sajnálom…

Grace sírva fakadt. Ekkor lépett be Haley.

- Istenem Grace! Mi történt? Azt hittem a vőlegényed jól van… a kartonján az szerepel…

- Vőlegény? – Rigsby meglepetten nézett

Haley nem foglalkozott vele.

- Amnéziás… nem emlékszik hogy kicsoda… - nyögte ki végül a lány

- Hívom Dr. Cartert.

És hívta. A doktor egy pár perc alatt megérkezett.

- Mi történt Haley? Azt írtad fontos…

- Igen, az. Az úr amnéziás…

- Haley… mindketten tudjuk hogy arra még a mai orvosi ismeretek mellett sem tudtunk rájönni hogy az amnéziát hogyan lehet kezelni…

- Tudom John, én csak azt kérem hogy ellenőrizze a beteg állapotát…

- De csak a maga kedvéért Haley…

Haley elégedett vigyorral fordult Grace-hez, aki közben már abbahagyta a sírást.

- Nyugodj meg, Dr. Carter a legjobb akihez kerülhet a vőlegényed.

Dr. Carter pár perc alatt megvizsgálta Rigsby-t, és kimondta a nyilvánvalót, miszerint amnéziája van. Azt tanácsolta hogy Grace vigye olyan helyekre ahol gyakran járt, mutassa be régi ismerősöknek, alkalmazza a napi rutinját és reménykedjen. Rigsby-t még aznap délután kiengedték a kórházból. Grace hazavitte, és ottmaradt vele, ahogy a legtöbb hétköznap estén.

- Wayne…

- Igen? – haladás, már hallgat a nevére

- Nos… holnap bemutatlak a többieknek a CBI-nál, de tudnod kell hogy ők „nem tudnak" a kapcsolatunkról, szóval ott mindössze a munkatársad vagyok. Rendben?

- Igen.

Grace elgondolkodott. Ha aznap minden a normális kerékvágásban ment volna akkor aznap este – akárcsak minden este – hazamentek volna, együtt vacsoráztak volna, megbeszélték volna az ügyüket, aztán együtt megnézték volna Letterman-t vagy valamelyik másik késő esti talkshow-t és… és… ezt a mondatot most inkább nem fejezném be, mert még kategória besorolást kéne váltanom…

Ebben a pillanatban puffanást hallott a konyha felől.

- Wayne?

Nem kapott választ. Elindult a konyha felé. Amikor belépett rögtön észrevette a földön fekvő Rigsby-t. Rögtön letérdelt mellé. Még volt pulzusa. Grace rögtön hívta a mentőket. Sokkal gyorsabban kiértek mint az előző alkalommal, és gyorsabban is beértek a kórházba. Grace a mentővel ment, kicsire nem adunk alapon. Bent elküldték a váróba. Úgy döntött hogy addig megkeresi Haley-t. Meg is találta a nővérpultnál.

- Grace? Egy nap kétszer? Komoly baj lehet…

- Wayne… elájult…

Haley elkezdett a gépén pötyögni. Haley keres – Haley talál. Átadta az újabb szobaszámot, Grace szinte futva indult. Nem foglalkozott senkivel és semmivel, csak minél hamarabb oda akart érni, és szeretett volna valami megnyugtató látni vagy hallani. De erre nem sok esélye volt…

A szobában már ott volt Carter doki, de Rigsby sehol sem volt… Grace nagyon rosszat sejtett.

- Hol… hol van Wayne?

- Nos, ő még nincs itt, lent stabilizálják az állapotát.

- Akkor maga miért van itt? Úgy értem nem kéne lent segítenie a kollégáinak?

- Nem… én most másért vagyok itt…

Ekkor az orvos szemei elvörösödtek, és a teste szétvált. Csápok nőttek ki belőle, amik el akarták kapni Grace-t. A lány futni kezdett kifelé, de a szörnyeteg elállta az útját. Egyetlen menekülési útvonal maradt: az ablak. Grace a hatodikon volt, de meg sem torpant mielőtt kiugrott.

- _Grace?_

Grace valahonnan távolról hallotta Rigsby hangját.

Miközben lassan, súlytalanul zuhant volt ideje gondolkodni, de valahogy ha megfeszült sem tudott volna eszébe idézni akármit is ami az adott helyzetben segítségére válhatott volna. Hirtelen forogni kezdett a világ. Minden összemosódott, a lány semmit sem látott. Egy kacaj volt minden amit Grace hallott. Egyre közelebbről és közelebbről. A forgás abbamaradt, és Grace egy sötét teremben volt, egy maszkos alak tartott felé, miközben kacagott. Egyre közelebb és közelebb ért, Grace el akart futni, de nem mozdult a lába. Amikor lenézett észrevette hogy a lábai lassan elfolynak, és ő is egyre alacsonyabb. Újra meghallotta Rigsby hangját, de most közelebbről. Megint a nevét mondta… Megpróbált a hang irányába menni, és most sikerült is lépnie egyet, de nagyon nehezen és lassan… viszont a hang egyre hangosabb lett…

-_ Grace! Grace, nyisd ki a szemed! Kérlek… _

Grace lassan kinyitotta a szemét. Körülnézett. Rigsby a vállát fogta és a közös ágyukban voltak, Rigsby lakásán.

- Nyugodj meg. Csak egy rossz álom volt, rendben?

- Igen… jól vagyok… ugye emlékszel arra hogy ki vagy?

- Persze. Miért ne emlékeznék?

- Nem számít. Aludjunk… jó?

- Persze. Aludjunk.

Grace közelebb fészkelte magát Rigsbyhez, és becsukta a szemét. Amióta elájult, és kiesett neki pár hónap, azóta gyakran voltak rossz álmai, az orvos szerint poszt-traumás- stressz szindróma. Grace remélte hogy minél hamarabb véget ér ez az egész, és az élet visszatér a normális kerékvágásba. Mielőtt elaludt érezte ahogy Rigsby szorosabban megölelte, és érezte hogy biztonságban van. Tudta hogy szerencsés hogy ezzel a megnyugtató érzéssel alszik el minden nap.

**TBC**

**Újabb fejezetet szeretnél? Ne feledd: minden komment gyorsabbá tesz! Már csak egy fejezet van hátra (elviekben) de az is jó lesz (ha minden jól megy) viszont valószínűleg rövidebb. Mégegyszer, csak a biztonság kedvéért: komment = boldog, inspirált és gyors szerző. **


	4. Kimball Cho

**És kész az utolsó fejezet is… meglepett milyen gyorsan… nem baj, van még egy (eléggé félkész) sztori ötletem… de azzal még sok lesz a munka… addig is, itt van ez. Öröm volt írni, remélem nem olyan rossz mint amilyennek én tartom. Minden kommentet szívesen fogadok.**

_Lisbon körülnézett a helyszínen. A csapatnak ki kell adni a feladatokat! – Elgondolkodott. Se hulla, se élő ember nem volt a hotelszobában, csak rengeteg vér, amitől annyira megrémült a spanyol szobalány, hogy sikítva rohant a hallig, pedig ez a negyedik emeleten történt. Akkora felhajtást csinálva, hogy a rendőrfőnöknek Lisbon csapatát kellett a esetre állítania, mert ők eléggé „képzettek" – a riporterek szerint – hogy megoldják ezt a megbotránkoztató bűntényt._

_Mielőtt Lisbon mondhatott volna akármit is, valaki kiugrott egy szekrényből. A férfi – mert az volt – kezében egy papírnehezék volt, a szálloda logójával._

_Grace hátraugrott és meglökte Chot, mindketten tehetetlenül zuhantak a padlóra, Rigsby fegyvert rántott, de későn, a férfi elgáncsolta. Lisbon háttal állt a szekrénynek, mire megpördült mindez már megtörtént. Egy másodpercig farkasszemet nézett a símaszkos férfivel, Lisbon általában gyorsan reagált, mint most is._

_Kihasználta a férfi pillanatnyi megdöbbenését, és megrúgta. Nem is akárhol. Igen, pontosan ott! Hogy találtad ki? Mindegy. A férfi a fájdalomtól hátratántorodott, egyenesen a nyitva hagyott szekrénybe. Lisbon előkapta a bilincsét, becsapta a szekrényajtókat, és összebilincselte a két ajtószárnyat._

_Ebben a pillanatban lépett be Jane._

_- Miért nem hívt-_

_Szemét körbe-körbe jártatta a szoba három fő látványosságán: az emberhalmot alkotó Chon, Grace-en és Rigsbyn, a megbilincselve ordibáló Narnia-portálon és a diadalittasan vigyorgó Teresa Lisbonon._

_- Mindenki jól van? _

_Csak két igent hallott. _

Rigsby felállt, és felsegítette Gracet. Amikor Chonak akart segíteni vette észre hogy eszméletlen. A „vette észre" nem jó kifejezés… mondjuk úgy hogy az ájult Cho kifolyt a karjai közül… Aztán észrevette a nem túl apró púpot a fején, és úgy döntött hogy ez aggodalomra ad okot. Ezt egy hangos sikoly segítségével a csapat többi részével is közölte, akik épp a szekrény őrizetbe vételével voltak elfoglalva. De mikor felfogták a kislányos sikoly jelentését, úgy döntöttek hagyják a gyanúsítottat még egy kicsit Narniában hógolyózni az oroszlánnal, végülis olyan szépen kérte… Szóval együttes erővel - most Lisbon nyert - hívták a mentőket, aztán foglalkoztak a szekrénylakóval. Aki ugyan nem szívesen hagyta el Narnia havas erdeit, de egy kis fizikai ráhatás, és Lisbon fotója csodákra képes…

Végül Rigsby kísérte Cho-t a kórházig, közben férfiasan uralkodott az érzésein. Na jó, ez nem igaz, közben annyira zokogni kezdett hogy még a szempilla-spirálja is elfolyt, és mikor ezt észrevette még jobban elkezdett zokogni, már a spirált is siratta… Mikor beért a kórházba az első útja a nővérpulthoz vezetett. Illetve a mosdóba megigazítani a sminkjét – elvégre az ember nem mutatkozhat akárhogy! – és aztán ment a nővérpulthoz.

Ott megtudta hogy Cho a 390 szobában fekszik, bár csak néhány csábos szempilla-rebegtetés árán sikerült kicsikarnia az információt – ezért volt jó hogy előbb sminkelt, és csak utána próbálkozott. Elindult a folyosón. Rossz folyosó. Visszasétált, lefordult a jó folyosóra. Fel a lépcsőn. Rossz lépcső. Le a lépcsőn, ki a folyosóra, át a másik lépcsőházba, fel a jó lépcsőn. Harmadik emelet. Be a jó szobába… ez rossz szoba… ez meg hogy lehet?

Le a nővérpulthoz. A szobaszám jó… az épületszám nem… B épület, rossz folyosó, jó folyosó, jó lépcső, jó szoba – jó kutya. Megy ez ha nagyon akarjuk! Cho az ágyon fekszik. Rigsby szíve összeszorult.

- Hogy hagyhat itt? Engem? A barátom volt… Miért?

Ekkor lépett be Grace.

- Ő még él Wayne! Nem hagyott itt, csak… csak… szünetet tart? – Igen Grace, azt mondtam hogy szünetet tart. Ezt nem annyira nehéz megjegyezni… - Jó, szünetet tart.

- Grace? Hogy kerülsz te ide?

Nos, Wayne, mialatt te a kórházban bolyongtál, mint a Bolygó Hollandi, addig Grace idevezetett, megkérdezte hányas szoba, és ő elsőre is idetalált. Talán van GPS-e?

- Idejöttem… autóval…

- Tényleg?

- Persze. Lisbon azt mondta hogy jöjjek ide, hogy ne legyél egyedül, mert féltett…

- Komolyan? Azt hittem kellesz a papírmunkához…

- Nem, képzeld a többiek besegítenek…

Mialatt ezek ketten elmélyedt beszélgetést folytattak, Cho a háttérben – akárcsak egy jó szitkomban, mondjuk a Scrubs-ban – felébredt. Nem elég hogy felébredt, fel is ült, és elmélyülten figyelte a beszélgetést. Aztán ráunt.

- Bocsánat…

Mindketten a hang felé fordultak.

- Jól vagy?

- Persze Amanda.

Amanda…? Ez nem hangzik túl optimálisan…

- Had gratuláljak… a belépőd jobban sikerült, mint a legtöbb részben, komolyan kezdem elhinni hogy jó színésznő vagy…

Amanda, színésznő… Egyre csak jobb és jobb.

- Amanda?

- Igen… mi baj van?

- Semmi, csak engem Gracenek hívnak.

- Owain, mondj már valamit…

Rigsby először nem gondolt arra hogy Cho hozzá beszélt, aztán körülnézett, és észrevette hogy a közelben ő az egyetlen férfi.

- Én?

- Igen, ki más?

- Engem Waynenek hívnak…

- Wayne… Grace… Ti most a karakterekről beszéltek?

- Milyen karakterek? – kérdezték szinte egyszerre

- A sorozatban… a Mentalistában…

- Milyen sorozat? Egyáltalán, mit gondolsz, ki vagy?

- Én? Tim Kang.

- Nem… a te neved Kimball Cho…

- Most vicceltek? Nem, az én nevem Tim… Nem vagytok olyan jó színészek, nem veszem be…

- Ha te színész vagy, akkor el tudod játszani hogy vannak érzelmeid? – vigyorodott el Grace

- Persze! Most nevetek… Most sírok…

És Cho arca mindent végig játszott, a szokásos -.- től kezdve, a *.* n át, egészen a o.O ig. Meg persze sírt és nevetett is, ahogy mondta.

- Hozz egy kamerát! Ezt fel kell vennünk, Lisbon és Jane nem fogja elhinni...

- Nem hisztek nekem? Én vagyok Tim Kang a híres sorozatszínész, és ti vagytok Owain Yeoman és Amanda Righetti, és velem játszotok egy sorozatban…

- Hívom az orvost…

- Egyetértek…

És hívták az orvost. Aki percek alatt megérkezett. Persze hőseink kihasználták ezt a pár percet videók készítésére, ki tudja mikor lesz ilyesmire újra alkalmuk…

- Mi a baj a beteggel?

- Azt hiszi hogy ő Tim Kang a híres sorozatszínész… és azt hiszi hogy mi is színészek vagyunk… Amanda akárkicsoda és… arra már nem is emlékszem…

Az orvos megvizsgálta Chot, de nem talált semmi rendelleneset az állapotában azon kívül hogy kit kinek hitt. Lehet… lehet hogy ez nem rendellenes? Nem… talán egy másik, alternatív univerzumban…

Közben Tim megtanulta kihasználni a helyzetét… hiszen ha ő az akinek mondja magát, akkor olyan dolgokat tud a karakterekről, amiket talán ők sem tudnak magukról… ez hasznos lehet… ameddig pedig nem jön rá hogy állítson vissza mindent a normálisba, addig is eljátssza hogy ő Cho, hiszen, ő színész és mindent tud a karakterről, akit már három éve játszik… nem? De.

Ennek az okfejtésnek örömére amikor Grace és Rigsby visszatértek a szobába, arcra-fagyott mosolyokkal, akkor ennyit mondott:

- Mi olyan vicces?

- Semmi… csak örülünk neked, Tim…

- Tim?

- Igen…

- Grace, most szórakozol?

Grace vigyora hirtelen igazira váltott.

- Bocsánat, megismételnéd?

- Szórakozol?

- Nem azt a részt…

- Most?

- Nem… a nevem…

- Grace…

Rigsby úgy érezte hogy ciki most kiesni a beszélgetésből – mintha eddig benne lett volna – és közbeszólt:

- Hogy is hívnak?

- Kimball Chonak. – válaszolt Cho faarccal

Rigsbynek nem sikerült egy aprócska arcizomrándulást sem kicsikarnia a férfiból, és ezt jó előjelnek könyvelte el magában.

- Grace beszélhetnénk négyszemközt?

Grace szó nélkül kiment a szobából. Rigsby követte. Közben egyedül hagyták Chot. Aki álmosnak érezte magát… Végül, pár perccel Grace és Rigsby távozása után elaludt.

Mikor kinyitotta a szemét egy napfényes szobában volt. Az óra kilencet mutatott. A szoba gazdagon be volt rendezve, szép, drága bútorokkal, és volt egy pár kép is a falon. De ez akkor is egy szállodai szoba volt. _Létezne? _Lassan felkelt, és felöltözött…

Kint, az ajtó előtt egy alvó nőt talált. Azonnal felismerte benne az asszisztensét…

- Olivia?

A lány megmozdult. Mikor ráeszmélt hol, és mit csinál, gyorsan felugrott.

- Sajnálom Mr Kang, én csak… tudja ezeket a szövegkönyveket még az este kaptam meg… és nem akartam hogy egy napot is késsen…

Azt már nem tette hozzá hogy azért aludt el az ajtó előtt, miközben várakozott, mert nem aludt az éjjel, és hogy azért nem aludt az éjjel, mert el akarta olvasni a szövegkönyveket, mielőtt azok több hónap múlva adásba mennek, és mindezt azért, mert olyan tv-n csüggő fangirl, aki nehezen áll le a szerrel, és nem bírja kihagyni a lehetőséget.

De térjünk csak vissza… Mr. Kang? Kang? KANG? Ez jó jel Timnek… ugye? Igen az.

- Tudja Olivia… most meg tudnám csókolni…

- Miért is ne… - csúszott ki a lány száján

Tim megcsókolta. Olivia meglepődött. Valaki itt féltékeny lesz… nem baj, erről senkinek nem kell tudnia…

- Olivia, most mennem kell…

És elrohant. Szó szerint futott, és maga mögött hagyta az igencsak megdöbbent Oliviát, kezében a három epizód szövegkönyvével. Lement a szálloda bárjába és szíverősítőnek ivott valami erőset. Aztán felhívta a producert, hogy aznap fontos dolga akadt, a beteg anyjával, és a nap többi részét csak élvezte. Hogy hogyan? Azt már mindenkinek a saját fantáziájára bízom.

Mit csinált Olivia? Gyorsan tweet-elt egy „Most csókolóztam Tim Kanggal"-t, felhívta a húgát, elment a legközelebbi fénymásolóba és lefénymásolta a három szövegkönyvet, majd kiélvezte a nap többi részét (ez is a személyes fantáziára van bízva). Aztán másnap felébredt az ágyában, és boldogan tapasztalta hogy az előző nap nem csak álom volt. Bár lehet hogy ez nem mindenkit érdekel…

Az utolsó szövegkönyv első oldala:

_Szín: hotelszoba, ágy vérrel, szekrény, még zárva_

_Színen: T. Lisbon, K. Cho, W. Rigsby, G. Van Pelt_

_T. Lisbon: Cho kérdezd ki a szobalányt, Rigsby menj-_

_Elakad, F. Manning kiugrik a szekrényből, G. Van Pelt védekezik, elesik, fellöki K. Chot, W. Rigsbyt elgáncsolja F. Manning, T. Lisbon megrúgja, elesik, bezárják a szekrénybe. Megjelenik a színen P. Jane_

_- Miér-_

_Körülnéz_

_- Mindenki jól van?_

**Vége**

**Mostmár tényleg.**

**Kommentelj! Már nem tudlak azzal zsarolni (talán ez erős szó) hogy lassan lesz kész a következő fejezet, de van fejben egy félkész sztorim (még tényleg nagyon sok munka van vele) az előreláthatóan Rigspelt lesz (ez hülyén hangzik, hogy „előreláthatóan" de ez egy one-shot GSR- nek indult… szóval) és akkor gyorsabban halad a munka, hidd el. Jövő héten, ugyanitt, ugyanekkor, kezeket a paplanfölé, továbbra se igyanak mosatlan gyümölcslevet és ne feledjék hogy Beethoven a zen Mozartja!**


End file.
